Hate That I Love You
by Daymare Nightdream
Summary: Troy and Gabriella used to be best friends... until a nasty incident. Now they hate each other. In senior year, feelings start to show. With applying to colleges and friends separating, what will happen? Troyella
1. Hate: The Beginning

Hate That I Love You

-a Headstrong.Crazii.Daize story-

Summary: Troy and Gabriella used to be best friends... until a nasty incident. Now they hate each other. In senior year, feelings start to show. With applying to colleges and friends separating, what will happen? Troyella.

Rating: T

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1 **

Hate: The Beginning

_Flashback_

"_Look Troy, if you wanna be a member, you gotta do it," a boy said. _

"_But it's kinda harsh," Troy said. _

"_Alright. Don't become a member," another boy said. _

"_Okay, I'll do it," Troy said, unsure of what it do with his friendship with Gabriella. He knew it was wrong, but it was the 2Xs. He couldn't pass up the opportunity. _

_The group disbanded and left the room, going separate ways. Troy looked around to find who he was going to tell. _

"_Hey, Leila! Can I tell you something?" Troy asked. Leila walked over to him and Troy started whispering… _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Gabriella walked through halls wondering why all the students were staring at her and whispering. _

"_Leila! Can I ask you something?" Gabriella questioned. _

"_What?" Leila asked. _

"_Why is everybody looking at me?" Gabriella asked. _

"_Like you don't know," Leila said, walking away. _

"_But I don't," she said to herself. _

"_Keilé (kee-lay)! Come here!" Gabriella called to a boy. _

"_Do you know why everyone's staring at me?" Gabriella asked. _

"_Everybody knows about you and your secret relationship with Mr. Carothers and that you're pregnant with his baby," Keilé told her. _

"_Who'd you hear it from?" Gabriella asked. _

"_Zac Efron." _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"_Who'd you hear it from?" Gabriella asked Zac after she kicked him in… that area. _

"_Vanessa Hudgens." _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"_Who'd you here it from?" Gabriella asked Vanessa after she cut off all of her hair. _

"_Ashley Tisdale." _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"_Who'd you hear it from?" Gabriella asked after she shredded Ashley's clothes. _

"_Lucas Grabeel." _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"_Who'd you hear it from?" Gabriella asked after she shaved off his eyebrows. _

"_Corbin Bleu." _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"_Who'd you hear it from?" Gabriella asked after she threw hot grits on his face. _

"_Monique Coleman." _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"_Who'd you hear it from?" Gabriella asked after she tied up to a chair hanging from the ceiling. _

"_Leila Bryan." _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"_Who'd you hear it from?" Gabriella asked after she locked her in the janitor's closet. _

"_Troy Bolton." _

"_Troy? My best friend Troy? Why would he do that?" Gabriella asked herself walking off leaving Leila in the closet. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"_Why'd you do it, Troy?" Gabriella asked Troy with tears in her eyes. _

"_It's what I had to do become a member of 2Xs. I'm really sorry, Gabriella," Troy explained. _

"_Do you think I would forgive you? First of all, do you know how much I had to go through to find out my best friend did it!??! I had to kick Zac Efron in that spot, cut off Vanessa Hudgens' hair off, shredded Ashley Tisdale's clothes, shave off Lucas Grabeel's eyebrows, throw grits on Corbin Bleu's face, had to tie Monique Coleman to a chair hanging from the ceiling, and lock Leila Bryan in the janitor's closet! Second, that was the worst rumor someone could start! That's not even believable! Mr. Carothers is like a million years old! Second, I'm thirteen! To think about that is just nasty!" Gabriella said. _

"_What were you doing with grits?" Troy asked. _

"_I got some from the cafeteria. But that's beside the subject. The 2Xs aren't that cool, Troy," Gabriella told Troy, crossing her arms. _

"_Yes, they are, Gabriella. You're just jealous because they don't invite girls," Troy said. _

"_Jealous!? You can't be serious! I'm not jealous of anything! I'm _pissed_ that you started a rumor about me just to be accepted in a stupid club. I hate you." _

———————————————————————————

**Next Chapter: Embarrassment and Punishment**

"**I'm the Fall Queen!" **

**-**

"**Oh great. I'm the Fall King. Oh joy." **

**- **

"**A kiss? Not happening." **

**-**

"**Gabriella, when we kissed, I felt something…" **


	2. Embarrassment and Punishment

Hate That I Love You

-a Headstrong.Crazii.Daize story-

Summary: Troy and Gabriella used to be best friends... until a nasty incident. Now they hate each other. In senior year, feelings start to show. With applying to colleges and friends separating, what will happen? Troyella

Rating: T

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2**

Embarrassment and Punishment

"Gabriella Montez is our Fall Queen and the king is—"

"I made it! I'm the Fall Queen! This is the best day of my life!" Gabriella exclaimed to Sharpay and Taylor.

"Congratulations, Gabi! Who's the king?" Taylor asked.

"Like I care. As long as it's not Troy Bolton," Gabriella said.

"Speaking of the lunk-head basketball boy," Taylor said, watching as Troy and his friends entered the room.

"Montez," Troy said through gritted teeth.

"Look, I don't have time to waste, what do you want?" Gabriella asked.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on being Fall Queen. Apparently, they let anybody get nominated and win these days," Troy said, his friends laughing.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't know immature jerks that can't do anything to waste their time except spreading rumors on their _ex_-best friend were nomination material," Gabriella said.

"Whatever. Anyway, when you get on stage to dance with the King, be sure to stand right below the wildcat piñata," Troy said.

Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor pushed past him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh great. I'm the Fall King. Oh joy." He said to his friends all around him.

"Bet you feel lucky," One of his friends joked.

"Shut up," he said, throwing a basketball at him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sharpay, which one is better? The blue dress with the white sequins on it, or the green prom dress-like dress?" Gabriella asked.

"The green one," Sharpay told her.

"But it costs fifteen hundred dollars," Gabriella said.

"So? And your point is?" Sharpay asked.

"My mom doesn't want me to spend that much on a dress that I'm only gonna wear once," Gabriella pointed out.

"Oh, please. I spend more money on make-up. Just this one time won't hurt," Sharpay said.

"I guess not… I'll buy it!" Gabriella said running up to the counter.

When Gabriella was at the counter, she saw Chad at a tuxedo store.

_Must be shopping for some wedding or something_, Gabriella thought.

"How do I look?" Gabriella asked Sharpay and Taylor.

"Super phantasmagorical!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I think that dress would be better suited for me," Taylor mumbled.

"Come again? I didn't hear you," Gabriella asked.

"I said that dress would look better if you wore this necklace with it!" Taylor lied. Taylor was always a little jealous of Gabriella. Gabriella was smarter than her, her enemy was a gorgeous hunk, and she won Fall Queen, everything. Taylor tried to get passed these feelings. She did once, but they came back when the whole school found out she won.

"Tay, I already have a necklace. You only wear two necklaces when your dress is so bland you have to repeat a type of jewelry so people will stop looking at your hideous dress and focus on the wonderful piece of 100 percent pure gold jewelry," Gabriella explained to her.

"Gabriella knows what she's talking about. Unfortunately, she experienced it in the seventh grade at the Valentine's Day Dance. I felt so sorry for her," Sharpay said, wiping a tear from her face.

"Well come on! Can't be late!" Gabriella grabbed her purse and went out the door, Sharpay and Taylor following.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me! If I could have your attention, it's time for the Fall Queen and King to dance!" Ryan Evans announced over the microphone on stage.

"As you may have heard, Gabriella Montez is our Fall Queen!" Ryan said loudly as everyone clapped and cheered (except Taylor who just rolled her eyes) as she made her way through the crowd to the stage.

"And our Fall King is… Chad Danforth!" Again, everyone cheered as he made his way to the stage. This made Taylor even more jealous of Gabriella because she was basically in love with him, and Gabriella got to dance with him.

"So, we're gonna start a tradition this dance. The tradition is that the Fall Queen & King has to kiss while they dance," Ryan said, turning around to look at their faces.

Chad's face was more of a 'whatever-fine-with-me' look while Gabriella's face was like a 'not-happening-because-Chad-is-not-giving-me-lip-to-lip-contact' look.

"A kiss? Not happening."

"Come on Gabriella! Don't you wanna be a tradition starter?" Ryan asked her.

"Yeah," Chad said walking towards her, causing her to back up. He stopped so she would be standing under the wildcat piñata.

"I guess so," Gabriella said, not wanting to.

The DJ started playing some music. But not just any kind of music. _Slow_ music, meaning they would have to _slow_ dance. This was not her best day, and it's about to get worse.

Chad walked up to Gabriella, making sure she wouldn't back up, and they started to slow dance.

_Can this night get any worse? _Gabriella thought.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the crowd chanting "KISS NOW, KISS NOW!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Gabriella mumbled. She closed her eyes and leaned closer to Chad's face. She puckered her lips and they made lip-to-lip contact…for three seconds.

On the fourth second, the piñata busted and water, seaweed, melted chocolate, and nuts came down on Gabriella. Everyone busted out laughing, including Chad.

"TROY!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, extremely angry.

She stormed out of the auditorium, being followed by Sharpay. Taylor didn't follow because she was too busy laughing.

"Gabriella, stop!" Chad called out. He grabbed her arm and she turned around to face him.

"Don't talk to me," she ordered.

"Gabriella, when we kissed, I felt something…"

Chad was cut off by Gabriella's hand across his face. "I said don't talk to me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate that no good son a of visa check card! How could he do this!?" Gabriella exclaimed to Sharpay.

"Don't worry. Everyone will forget about it by the time they graduate… college," Sharpay said.

"Wow, that made me feel a lot better," Gabriella joked.

"You know, Gabriella, you can't just sit back and say how much you hate him. You have to show it! And I have the most wonderful plan ever!" Sharpay said slyly.

"Hey, where's Taylor?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know. I think I saw her laughing when we left…"

"Laughing? She was laughing at me? No matter how bad I look, no so-called best friend is supposed to laugh at them. You think we should devise a hate-plan for her, too?" Gabriella asked.

"I'd wait until she does the worst thing possible," Sharpay advised. "Now the plan is…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready?" Gabriella asked.

"Ready," Sharpay confirmed.

Sharpay and Gabriella walked to the front office. Gabriella walked in the door first.

"AAAAAAAH!" Gabriella busted out crying. Everyone in the office got up to aid her.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" one asked.

"Is everything okay?" another questioned.

"Do you need to see a counselor?"

While all this commotion was going on, Sharpay sneaked into the principle's office. She got on the intercom and announced, "Troy Bolton needs to report to the gym ASAP."

Sharpay then ran out of the office, signaling Gabriella she could stop.

"I'm okay," she said, her quivering from the fake tears she made. She slowly walked out the office, laughing as soon as the door closed.

The two then ran to the gym before Troy got there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Troy's voice echoed through the gym. "Anyone here?"

Out of nowhere, the beginning of his favorite song started playing.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?" He squealed. "I mean, wow."

Gabriella and Sharpay peeked around the bleachers, taking their cell phones out and began recording what they saw.

"It took too long, it took too long, it took too long for you to call back. And normally I would just forget that. Except for the fact it was my birthday, my stupid birthday," Troy sang along to the lyrics of Potential Breakup Song while dancing around like crazed fan girl.

"The type of guy who doesn't see what he has until she leaves. Don't let me go! 'Cuz without me you know your lost, wise up now or pay the cost. Soon you will know…"

"How'd you know he was an Aly & AJ freak?" Gabriella asked.

"When I was crushing on him, I snooped around in his room and saw Aly & AJ everything," Sharpay explained.

Gabriella switched the song to Vanessa Hudgens' song Lose Your Love.

"Can you explain Vanessa Hudgens?" Sharpay asked.

"He has all her pictures plastered on his locker. Talk about fan obsession!" Gabriella said.

"If I should lose your love, boy, shame on me. I was just too stubborn, too blind to see that I would lose your love boy, just tell me how to get you back, 'cuz I could never lose your love," Troy sang.

"He didn't even switch up the lyrics. He could've replaced the word 'boy' with 'then'. I mean, it fits… sort of," Sharpay said, scoffing.

"I remember the moment I first looked in your eyes," Troy continued to sing.

"He must really love this song, huh? He knows every adlib, every background vocal, everything. Now let's change it to the song that uses boy in every other line," Gabriella said, turning the song to Ashley Tisdale's Goin' Crazy.

"Something 'bout ya style got me freakin' out. Hey boy, hey boy. Gotta make you mine and there ain't no doubt. Hey boy, hey boy. You're really laid back and ya play it smooth. Hey boy, hey boy. And I see the way you move from across the room and I know I'm tripping on you, oh! Boy, I'm feeling something real and I don't know what to do. So excited, I can't hide it. I got my eyes on you…"

"You know, when we put this on TVs at school, we should put underneath it 'IS TROY BOLTON GAY?' with cute little hearts and cupids around it," Gabriella suggested.

"Gabriella, why limit yourself? Why do we have to put it on the TVs at school? Why not _national_ TV?" Sharpay said.

"You evil little thing! Why would we do something so embarrassing? You have no he— I like they way you think, we should totally do it," Gabriella replied smiling.

"Got me losin' my mind. Boy, wish you were mine. Why don't you send me a sign?" Troy kept on singing, unaware that he was going to be publicly _and_ nationally humiliated.

"Let's get ready to stop this thing," Sharpay said, reaching across Gabriella to press stop.

"Wait! Put it on number eleven," Gabriella ordered.

Sharpay did as she was told.

"This is my song!" Troy exclaimed. "Zoom, zoom into my skin. Gotta slow down, now, to begin. Baby, don't rush. You can look but don't touch! You think you know, when you see me in my videos, how the story goes. But that's just the side that I expose. Look through the lens, you see my body not who I am. So don't pretend, and try to act like you're my boyfriend. You wanna get somewhere? Then boy don't touch me there. Just get up close and personal, personal…"

"Now, we're really finished. Let's let the song stop so Troy can feel satisfied until the whole school thinks he's gay," Gabriella said laughing quietly as they exited the gym.

**Next Chapter: Rumors, Babies, and Arguments **

"**Wanna kiss me, Troy?" **

**- **

"**I don't wanna be in Teen Living!" **

**- **

"**We're going full-fledge with this project!" **

**-**

"**Oops, sorry. You were too busy laughing at me that I forgot to include you in my plan." **

**- **

"**I came up with the idea and I'm proud of it!"**


	3. Apology

Ok. I am _**so sorry**_ that I haven't updated in, like, forever! But school will be out in 3 weeks (yay!) and I will have the whole summer to update like crazy and start new stories, and get back to the old .Daize. So, please forgive me, and hold on until 3 weeks are up. If I can, I'll start writing the night school is out and post it the next morning! I know I've said "I promise" in the past and didn't come through with it, but you have to believe me. I do promise this time. ABC will be back up, and I'll try with East Northumberland Classical Academy, and Hate That I Love You, too. Thanks. And remember, just hold on.

Also, I don't know if any of you know of the website called Musicshake (www dot musicshake dot com), but it's awesome. It's a site that lets you create your own music and get MP3 downloads of the song, too. It's really awesome. I'm a user on the website (Nintendo_wii94), so check me out. Some of the song titles might not be catchy (like Party in the Sea) but that's okay. If you do sign up, PM me your username and I'll check out and comment on your songs.

June 9th is only 2 weeks and 6 days away…


End file.
